


Taktyczny odwrót, czyli rycerze Camelotu nie uciekają

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e05 His Father's Son, Friendship, Gen, Multifandom Bingo 2015
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to się stało, że w piątym odcinku czwartego sezonu to właśnie Merlin posłużył za przynętę dla żołnierzy Caerleonu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taktyczny odwrót, czyli rycerze Camelotu nie uciekają

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany i opublikowany na potrzeby akcji Multifandom Bingo 2015 na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, prompt nr 13: łatka do kanonu. Pomysł na taką a nie inną łatkę zawdzięczam tak naprawdę cropce, a konkretnie temu, że zamieściła na Forum Mirriel swoje tłumaczenie fanfika _Between Battles_ , który dotyczył tej samej kwestii. Ponieważ nie potrafię się zgodzić z treścią tamtego fanfika - uważam ją za sprzeczną z kanonem - postanowiłam napisać własną wersję wydarzeń.

Merlin zmieniał właśnie opatrunek rycerzowi Oldenowi, kiedy z drugiego końca obozowiska usłyszał pełne napięcia:

\- Stój! Kto idzie?

Skrzywił się. Wracali z wizytowania osiedli położonych przy granicy z Caerleonem, gdzie ostatnio dochodziło do napadów ze strony wojsk sąsiada, i dzień wcześniej, już tak blisko stołecznego miasta, natknęli się na grupę bandytów. Wycięli ich oczywiście w pień, mimo że kilku rycerzy odniosło obrażenia, choć w większości niegroźne; tylko młody Olden był obecnie niezdolny do walki, nawet jeśli wciąż był w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać się na koniu. Pomimo tego wszyscy byli podenerwowani: w wyprawie brał udział nie tylko sam król Camelotu, ale również jego wuj Agravaine, których ich towarzysze starali się chronić. Artur naturalnie uważał, że żadna ochrona nie jest mu potrzebna, że sam sobie poradzi i że jest najlepszym wojownikiem w swoim królestwie. W zasadzie była to prawda, na pewno ta ostatnia część, szczególnie jeśli słowo _królestwo_ zastąpić _oddziałem_ , bo niestety tak się złożyło, że w skład grupy wizytującej granicę z Caerleonem poza Arturem i Agravaine'em (oraz Merlinem, ale on równie dobrze mógłby w ogóle istnieć, przynajmniej zdaniem reszty obecnych) wchodzili tylko najmłodsi rycerze, którzy mieli bardzo mało prawdziwego bojowego doświadczenia. Część pozostałych - Gwaine, Elyan i Percival - akurat dowodziła patrolami objeżdżającymi inne granice, a Leon wraz z resztą sił zbrojnych Camelotu został w mieście, żeby bronić go w razie potrzeby. Artur nie chciał ryzykować obsadzenia stolicy samymi żółtodziobami, więc kilku zabrał ze sobą na tą wyprawę, którą uważał za prawie rutynową i nieoficjalną wizytację głowy państwa. Właściwie się nie pomylił, musiał mu oddać Merlin, bo jak dotąd wszystko przebiegało bez komplikacji - potyczka z bandytami należała raczej do spodziewanych urozmaiceń niż poważnych przeszkód - nie napotkali żadnych wrogich wojsk, a od domu dzielił ich już tylko dzień drogi. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że młodzi towarzysze króla mieli już nerwy praktycznie w strzępach. Było to wręcz _słychać_.

\- Ratujcie, panie - usłyszał w odpowiedzi na zawołanie wartownika. - Ja z Sibilin jestem, panie. Rabusie nas naszli, panie. Ratujcie, panie. - Głos był młody, błagalny i drżący, wyraźnie przerażony.

Merlin rzucił okiem przez ramię, zobaczył, że Artur wstaje od ogniska i idzie w stronę, skąd dobiegały słowa, więc postanowił do niego dyskretnie dołączyć. W centrum obozowiska, otoczony przez własnych rycerzy, nawet jeśli młodych i niedoświadczonych, król Camelotu był w miarę bezpieczny, ale im bliżej obrzeży, tym większe istniało zagrożenie, że ktoś go zaatakuje. I chociaż ich niespodziewany gość wydawał się szczerze wystraszony i raczej niegroźny, Merlin wolał nie ryzykować: Artur przyciągał niebezpieczeństwo jak miód pszczoły.

Szybko związał końcówki bandaża, po czym ruszył w tym samym kierunku, co król, udając, że szuka czegoś wśród porozrzucanych na ziemi bagaży. Kiedy znalazł się na tyle blisko pana Brennisa - rycerza, który zauważył przybysza - żeby widzieć i słyszeć, co się dzieje, przykucnął przy pierwszych lepszych jukach, a potem zaczął w nich grzebać, choć spod opadającej na oczy grzywki tak naprawdę obserwował rosnący tłumek przy granicach obozowiska. Na szczęście żadna z kolejno przybywających osób nie zasłaniała mu ani wystraszonego chłopca, ani Artura, więc Merlin mógł mieć na oku ich obu.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - spytał król Camelotu władczym tonem.

\- Panie! - Brennis wyprostował się jak struna i odwrócił w stronę swego władcy, choć czubek miecza nadal wymierzony miał prosto w głowę klęczącego przed nim wieśniaka. - Ten człowiek twierdzi, że na jego wioskę napadli bandyci.

\- Jesteście z Sibilin, jeśli dobrze słyszałem? - Artur tym razem odezwał się bezpośrednio do ich gościa.

\- Tak, panie.

\- Sibilin leży na zachodzie, nie jest nam po drodze... - zaczął jeden z rycerzy, pan Natan, o ile Merlina wzrok nie mylił.

Król spojrzał na niego kątem oka i mężczyzna momentalnie zamilkł.

\- Zawsze możemy trochę zboczyć z trasy - stwierdził zamyślony Artur.

Merlin nie był zaskoczony. Władca Camelotu nie lubił, kiedy atakowano jego poddanych, i nie miało większego znaczenia, czy napastnikiem było wojsko z sąsiedniego królestwa, czy grupa zwykłych bandytów.

\- Mamy rannych, panie - zauważył lord Agravaine z troską w głosie.

Brzmiało to bardzo wiarygodnie, zupełnie jakby wuj króla faktycznie przejmował się stanem zdrowia towarzyszących im ludzi, ale Merlin wiedział lepiej. Jedynym, co obchodziło Agravaine'a, był on sam. No, może jeszcze Morgana, ewentualnie, ale o to już by się Merlin wolał nie zakładać. Jeśli Agravaine rzeczywiście martwił się rannymi, to tylko dlatego, że przez zmniejszoną siłę zbrojnych sam był bardziej narażony na niebezpieczeństwo, szczególnie gdyby Artur zdecydował zaatakować bandytów w Sibilin. Wuj króla Camelotu był świetnym spiskowcem i całkiem niezłym politykiem, ale mieczem posługiwał się niewiele lepiej niż Merlin, a w przeciwieństwie do czarownika nie zamierzał narażać się dla innych. Jego niepokój był więc całkowicie zrozumiały.

Artur wydawał się przez chwilę zastanawiać, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do wieśniaka:

\- Ilu jest tych bandytów?

\- Dużo, panie.

\- Nie umiesz liczyć, człowieku? - rzucił poirytowany Agravaine. - Ilu dokładnie?

Artur uciszył go ruchem dłoni, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Umiem liczyć, panie - zapewnił chłopiec drżącym głosem, patrząc na króla, nie na jego wuja, jakby domyślił się, kto tu naprawdę dowodzi. - Do dziesięciu. Ich jest więcej niż dziesięć.

\- Dużo więcej? - spytał Artur z cierpliwością, która trochę zaskoczyła Merlina. W stosunku do niego Artur zwykle nie przejawiał jakiejkolwiek cierpliwości...

Wieśniak oblizał wargi. Widać było, że myśli bardzo intensywnie.

\- Dziesięć i jeszcze raz dziesięć - odpowiedział w końcu niepewnie. - I może jeszcze trochę - dodał z wahaniem.

\- Przeszło dwudziestu bandytów, a nas jest dziewięciu, jeśli nie liczyć rannych - mruknął jeden z rycerzy na tyle głośno, że Merlin usłyszał.

Nie był zdziwiony, że jego też nie brano pod uwagę; wysoko urodzeni z reguły nie uwzględniali w rachunkach służby, szczególnie jeśli akurat liczyli zbrojnych. Nawet jeśli dany służący posługiwał się magią... o czym zresztą na szczęście nikt nie wiedział.

\- Sibilin jest położone na otwartej równinie, z dala od lasu, a pola już puste, więc trudno będzie się podkraść - myślał Artur na głos. - Jeżeli spróbujemy zająć wieś szturmem, szybko nas zauważą i zdążą się przygotować, a wtedy poza przewagą liczebną będziemy musieli wziąć pod uwagę konieczność atakowania umocnionych pozycji.

\- To zwykli bandyci, panie - zauważył Agravaine. - Jeden rycerz Camelotu jest wart więcej niż pięciu takich.

Wuj króla musiał się z nim zgadzać, skoro nagle zmienił front; prawdopodobnie miał nadzieję, że Artur zginie albo przynajmniej zostanie ciężko ranny w trakcie walki z przeważającymi siłami wroga, dzięki czemu Morgana wygra bez konieczności zdobywania Camelotu. W razie śmierci Artura była - obok może również Agravaine'a - jedyną prawną pretendentką do tronu.

Merlin już chciał się wtrącić, powiedzieć coś bardzo głupiego albo co gorsza mądrego i narazić się na gniew wszystkich obecnych, ale na szczęście ubiegł go Artur.

\- Nie będę niepotrzebnie ryzykował życia moich ludzi - stwierdził stanowczo. - Jeżeli zaatakujemy otwarcie, bandyci mogą na nasz widok wyrżnąć mieszkańców wioski, a wtedy wszelki ratunek pójdzie na marne.

To właśnie Merlin kochał w Arturze: _jego ludźmi_ byli dla niego nie tylko arystokraci i rycerze, nie tylko osoby zamieszkujące stołeczne miasto, ale wszyscy, którzy żyli w Camelocie. No, może poza czarodziejami i druidami, choć nad tym Merlin starał się też powoli pracować.

Zapadła cisza. Artur wyraźnie zastanawiał się, co robić, Agravaine pewnie knuł jak zawsze, rycerze patrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Byli młodzi i niedoświadczeni, Merlin nie winił ich za brak pomysłów. W milczeniu podszedł trochę bliżej, żeby przykucnąć obok wciąż klęczącego na ziemi wieśniaka, który tak na oko był kilka lat młodszy niż on.

\- Jak uciekłeś? - spytał cicho.

Artur spojrzał na niego ostro, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć chłopiec wyjaśnił:

\- Łodzią przez jezioro, panie. Jak dopłynąłem do lasu, to zostawiłem łódź przy brzegu, żeby pobiec do miasta i poprosić o pomoc, ale was zauważyłem najpierw i jesteście rycerzami Camelotu, więc... Błagam, panie - tym razem znów zwrócił się wprost do króla, choć prawie na pewno nie wiedział, do kogo mówi.

Merlin uspokajająco poklepał go po ramieniu. Wolał na razie nie patrzeć na Artura, który pewnie wciąż piorunował go wzrokiem, dlatego skupił się na wieśniaku, nawet jeśli już nie uważał go za zagrożenie.

\- Musimy wywabić ich z Sibilin. Najlepiej w jakieś miejsce, gdzie możemy urządzić zasadzkę i zyskać nad nimi przewagę - odezwał się Artur po chwili namysłu.

\- Tu niedaleko jest taki jar... - przypomniał mu Merlin trochę lekkomyślnie.

Wątpił, żeby Artur mógł zapomnieć ten parów, bo tej samej wiosny podczas polowania zapędzili tam łanię z cielakiem i Artur, kompletnie dla siebie nietypowo, nie zastrzelił ich, tylko pozwolił im odejść. Miłość do Gwen sprawiła chyba, że trochę złagodniał, przynajmniej pod niektórymi względami. Merlin zastanawiał się, kiedy wreszcie się pobiorą. Jasne, że teraz, tak krótko po śmierci Uthera, wesele było mało prawdopodobne, ale może w przyszłym roku...

\- Pamiętam - zapewnił Artur. - To dobre miejsce - przyznał wspaniałomyślnie, choć ton jego głosu nadal nie był zbyt przyjazny.

Merlin zapobiegawczo nie unosił wzroku, tylko patrzył wciąż na chłopca. Obiecał też sobie nie odzywać się więcej, bo znając jego szczęście i pomysły króla Camelotu...

\- Czy któryś z tych bandytów był konno? - spytał Artur nagle.

\- Wszyscy mieli konie, panie.

\- Wszyscy? - zdziwiło się kilku rycerzy jednocześnie.

Wieśniak pokiwał głową.

To było nietypowe - wśród grasujących w Camelocie i ościennych państwach band praktycznie nie zdarzały się takie, których _wszyscy_ członkowie posiadaliby wierzchowce. Konie zajmowały sporo miejsca i trzeba je było karmić, co szczególnie zimą mogło sprawiać problem. Poza tym jazda wśród drzew nie była zwykle ani szybka, ani szczególnie bezpieczna, więc zbóje z reguły woleli poruszać się pieszo. Ale ci nie zaatakowali podróżnych w środku lasu, tylko wioskę na otwartych równinach, w dodatku grupą tak liczną, że już samo to wydawało się dziwne. Na tych ludzi z pewnością trzeba było uważać.

\- Jeśli jako przynętę wyślemy tego dzieciaka, to nie uda mu się dobiec do lasu - uznał jeden z rycerzy niechętnie.

\- Ale nie możemy wysłać jednego z nas, bo wszyscy jesteśmy potrzebni do obsadzenia parowu - dodał inny.

\- Poza tym rycerze Camelotu nie uciekają - stwierdził trzeci stanowczo.

O tak, mieli _naprawdę_ niewielkie doświadczenie. Merlin mógłby im opowiedzieć sporo ciekawych historyjek, jak to dumni rycerze Camelotu brali nogi za pas - był naocznym świadkiem wielu takich okazji - ale podejrzewał, że nikt by mu nie uwierzył. W dodatku Artur, główny bohater znacznej części tych opowieści, pewnie kazałby mu uciąć głowę. Nie wspominając już o tym, że to przecież nigdy nie była ucieczka, tylko _taktyczny odwrót_ albo...

\- To nie będzie ucieczka, tylko podstęp - zapewnił Artur.

No właśnie.

\- I przynętą musi być ktoś, za kim wyruszą _wszyscy_ bandyci, a zwykły wieśniak nie skłoni całej bandy do pogoni za nim. - Król Camelotu rozłożył ręce. - Więc niestety będzie to musiał być jeden z nas.

_O nie. O nienienienienie_ , pomyślał Merlin. _Nie, na pewno nie._ Z całą pewnością _nie pozwoli_ temu palantowi narazić się na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Nie ma mowy. Artur może sobie być jego panem i władcą, ale Merlin _na pewno_ nie pozwoli mu na tak ryzykowne posunięcie. A znając Artura, to praktycznie pewne, że wybierze siebie, bo nie będzie chciał narażać nikogo innego. Poza tym uzna, że jako najlepszy rycerz Camelotu ma największe szanse i... NIE.

\- Ja pójdę. - Usłyszał swój głos.

Ups...

\- Nie słuchałeś, Merlinie? - powiedział Artur powoli i prawie groźnie. - Skoro nie będą gonić zwykłego wieśniaka, to za zwykłym służącym też nie pobiegną.

\- No to się przebiorę za rycerza - brnął Merlin dalej, teraz już naprawdę zdeterminowany, bo Artur zachowywał się, jakby zdążył obsadzić siebie na tej pozycji przeznaczonej praktycznie do odstrzału. - Założę kolczugę i pelerynę... nie poznają się.

\- Z ledwością utrzymujesz się na koniu. Spadniesz, usieką cię i nici z zasadzki. - Artur wyraźnie się rozgrzewał. Dlaczego zawsze akurat przy okazji ich kłótni musiał tak bardzo zyskiwać na inwencji?...

\- Nie pojadę konno, tylko pobiegnę - zbił argument króla Merlin.

\- Dogonią cię tym prędzej.

\- Nie, jeśli najpierw rozpędzę ich konie. Będą musieli gonić mnie na piechotę - wymyślił Merlin na poczekaniu.

To w gruncie rzeczy było zupełnie niezłe rozwiązanie. Biegał dość szybko, nawet obciążony kolczugą i bronią, a przeganianie koni bandytów mogło im dać okazję do zebrania się w całą grupę, żeby gonili go naprawdę wszyscy. Będzie tylko musiał wykombinować coś, żeby zatrzymać ich przez ten czas w tym samym miejscu, żeby nie rzucali się na niego po kolei... Ale od czego magia? Merlin coraz bardziej zapalał się do swojego pomysłu.

Poklepał chłopca po ramieniu raz jeszcze, po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę ogniska, omijając stojących mu na drodze rycerzy. Kiedy znalazł się przy jukach pana Oldena, wyciągnął z nich kolczugę i pelerynę, których ranny w pierś rycerz obecnie nie miał na sobie. Artur zjawił się przy nim ponownie akurat wtedy, gdy Merlin zdejmował własną kurtkę, żeby założyć na jej miejsce żelazną koszulkę.

\- Jak chcesz ich nakłonić do tego, żeby cię gonili? - spytał król prawdopodobnie pogodzony już z tym, co miało się stać.

\- Jakoś ich rozzłoszczę - wyjaśnił Merlin.

Artur bez słowa pomógł mu założyć kolczugę, a kiedy przełożył głowę przez otwór i znów mógł widzieć, Merlin zobaczył, że jego pan i przyjaciel ma wargi zaciśnięte nie tyle ze złości, ile z obawy.

\- Daj spokój, Arturze, wiesz przecież, że każdego jestem w stanie wyprowadzić z równowagi - zauważył Merlin trochę może lekkomyślnie.

\- Mnie na pewno - przyznał król Camelotu.

\- Więc bandytów z pewnością tym bardziej - dodał szybko Merlin, żeby Artur nie zaczął za dużo myśleć o tym, jak łatwo jego służący potrafił go zirytować. - Pamiętasz, jak wygląda Sibilin? - paplał dalej z determinacją. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął: - No właśnie, więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że rozwieszę sieci między jeziorem, skrajnymi chatami, drogą i zagrodą dla zwierząt, gdzie pewnie trzymają konie. To ich na trochę zatrzyma, a ja w tym czasie rozpędzę konie, powyśmiewam się trochę z bandytów, żeby ich jeszcze bardziej rozzłościć, i zacznę uciekać, kiedy przetną sieci i będą mogli mnie gonić. Jak już będziemy w lesie, wbiegnę do jaru, a wy będziecie stali na górze po obu stronach, zasypiecie ich strzałami, potem się na nich rzucicie i będzie koniec. - Nie wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć, więc zamilkł.

Artur, który podczas jego gadaniny pomógł mu zarzucić na plecy pelerynę i spiąć ją pod szyją, stanął przed Merlinem, cierpliwie zaczekał, aż jego służący ucichnie, po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Jeśli dasz się złapać... - zaczął surowo.

\- Nie zamierzam - zapewnił Merlin.

\- Jeśli dasz się zranić...

\- Nie zamierzam - powtórzył już z pewnym naciskiem w głosie.

\- Jeśli dasz się zabić - król tym razem nie pozwolił służącemu dojść do głosu, tylko mówił dalej: - to obiecuję ci, że osobiście przeszyję cię moim własnym mieczem zaraz po tym, jak płazem złoję ci skórę tak, że przez tydzień nie będziesz mógł siedzieć.

\- Trochę trudno siedzieć, jak się nie żyje - zauważył Merlin przekornie.

\- Zaręczam ci, że jest to wykonalne - stwierdził jego pan. - Ale sądzę, że nie chciałbyś się o tym przekonać doświadczalnie.

\- Dobrze sądzisz.

\- Więc nie daj. Się. Zabić.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Arturze - próbował uspokoić go Merlin, choć sam nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Ale on przynajmniej wiedział, że ma w zanadrzu swoją magię, która rzadko go zawodziła, podczas gdy Artur nie miał o tym pojęcia. Na szczęście.

\- Weź mój miecz - polecił król, sięgając do pasa, żeby odpiąć pochwę z bronią.

Merlin powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

\- Tobie będzie bardziej potrzebny - powiedział.

Artur widać przemyślał sprawę, bo schylił się, żeby wziąć do ręki wyjęty przez Merlina z juków miecz Oldena.

\- Więc weź ten - rozkazał i podał rękojeść służącemu. - Olden i tak nie może walczyć; razem z resztą rannych zostanie w ukryciu, żeby pilnować naszych koni.

\- Arturze - powiedział Merlin z bladym uśmiechem - to będzie dla mnie tylko dodatkowe obciążenie. Nie wezmę żadnej broni. Jeśli bandyci mnie dogonią, to i tak nie będę w stanie wygrać walki z nimi wszystkimi jednocześnie. Ale mnie nie dogonią! - zapewnił szybko, kiedy zobaczył, jak król marszczy brwi i otwiera usta prawdopodobnie po to, żeby zaprotestować.

\- Masz tego dopilnować - polecił Artur zamiast tego.

Merlin krótko skinął głową, a potem ruszył w stronę pana Brennisa i wciąż klęczącego obok wieśniaka.

\- Jak dostaniesz się do Sibilin? - zainteresował się król Camelotu, choć sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakim patrzył na chłopca przed nimi, najpewniej już się domyślał.

\- Przez jezioro - odparł Merlin. - Pokaż mi, gdzie zostawiłeś łódź - powiedział, kiedy znaleźli się na skraju obozowiska.

\- Brennisie, idź z nimi - rozkazał król. - Po tym, jak odnajdziecie łódź, przyprowadź go - wskazał wieśniaka ruchem głowy - tu z powrotem. Zostanie przy koniach.

Merlin przytaknął bez słowa. To było dobre rozwiązanie, bo jeśli chłopiec wbrew pozorom był w zmowie z bandytami, pilnowany przez rycerzy, nawet rannych, nie stanowił tak dużego niebezpieczeństwa, jak puszczony samopas. Z drugiej strony jeśli był faktycznie niewinnym mieszkańcem Sibilin, to do czasu oswobodzenia wioski też lepiej, żeby był pod opieką zbrojnych. A Agravaine najpewniej niczego nie zaryzykuje, póki Artur ma przy sobie swoich ludzi, więc ogólnie wszyscy byli bezpieczni. No, może poza Merlinem.

\- Merlinie. - Zdecydowany głos Artura wyrwał go z rozmyślań. - Nie każ mi czekać cały dzień.

\- Będę uciekał ile sił w nogach, wasza wysokość - obiecał Merlin trochę dwuznacznie.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w głąb lasu za idącym przodem wieśniakiem. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, żeby wrócić do Artura jak najszybciej. Kiedy nie miał przy sobie swojego służącego, swojego _nadwornego czarodzieja_ , o którego istnieniu nie wiedział, król Camelotu potrafił postępować w sposób bardzo nieprzemyślany, co nikomu nie wychodziło na dobre. Nawet jeśli Artur udawał, że uważa inaczej, Merlin był mu wręcz niezbędny. Choćby po to, żeby przebierać się za rycerza Camelotu i dokonywać _taktycznego odwrotu_ przed grupą jakichś bandytów...


End file.
